Current wireless electronics systems rely on a series of radiofrequency (RF) and intermediate frequency (IF) filters in order to isolate the desired communications channel from the crowded and noisy background. Currently, surface acoustic wave (SAW), bulk acoustical wave (BAW), film bulk acoustic resonator (FBAR) and ceramic filters are the devices of choice. However, in general, these filters are large, bulky, expensive and discretely packaged components that cannot be integrated with the rest of the transceiver architecture. Other components in the front-end module that can be made with the current invention such as frequency mixers, duplexers, switches, oscillators and converters are also relatively bulky, expensive and discreetly packaged. While the front-end module of the transceiver can and does continue to miniaturize with improving lithographic processes and designs, the filter stands as the bottleneck to a truly integrated radio package.
More and more, a greater number of communications standards (GSM, CDMA, PCS, European/US, UMTS) and features (WiFi, cameras) are being incorporated into a single handset. While this allows for truly global communications, it comes at the cost of a larger and more power-hungry device. Adding more bands and modes means that more and more discrete packages are added onboard, with corresponding increases in overall board size and power consumption due to package-to-package signal losses.
Therefore, a need exists for type of electrical elements that are small in size, utilize minimal power and can be integrated with other discrete electrical elements.